


Distracted

by NYS30



Series: Shady Mariah Drabbles [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Mariah gets distracted





	

He starts doing it about 6 months in.

It wasn’t on purpose (surprisingly, he’s gotten so comfortable that it takes a while to wake up when he stays at Mariah’s) but one morning he wanders downstairs in just his sleep pants.

Mariah looks up and promptly freezes, coffee mug halfway to her lips. She runs her gaze over his lean torso, taking in his many scars and tattoos (she’ll never admit it, but she absolutely loves his tattoos, she’s always wanted one, but never got the nerve) Shades turns to ask her if she knows where the sugar went (Mariah uses that sweet and low shit, he needs old fashioned sugar and she has a habit of hiding it from him) and catches her staring. “What’s wrong?” 

Mariah quickly looks away, “Nothing just thinking about changes to the club.” She gulps down the rest of her coffee and gets up to go change. “Sugar is in the top cabinet” she threw over her shoulder.

Shades blinks, “How the hell you get it up there, with your short ass?” he mumbles.

“I heard that!” 

A few days pass and Mariah swears Shades is just messing with her. It’s like he becomes allergic to putting on a damn shirt in the morning. She tries subtle hints, turning down the AC, leaving a shirt on his bedside table, nothing sticks. 

Until it becomes too much.

He’s stretched out near the coffee pot, tattoos on full display. They’re talking about something or the other, but Mariah is completely focused on his body ink. The Asian symbols on his inner right biceps. The script going down his torso. As he turns to refill his cup, his back is on display. She takes in the tree with names and dates (his mother and grandmother) and idly wonders if one day she will receive a branch of her own.

He turns to catch her staring, raising his eyebrows in a silent question and that’s it. “Go put a damn shirt on” she snaps “Can’t nobody concentrate when you walking around here half naked.” She mutters to herself as she walks off leaving Shades alone in the kitchen smirking to himself.

The next day she’s eating her breakfast when she hears him come down and steels herself for more shirtless antics.

“I hope this won’t distract you.” Shades whispers in her ear and walks off with a smug smile. She turns to see him in a damn sweatshirt that’s at least three times his size.

Mariah rolls her eyes as she leaves the table, “Oh you got jokes now……I put your sugar on top of the fridge.”

“Okay forreal, how the hell are you reaching up there?” A pause. “ Imma beat Alex’s ass.”

“I heard that….and no you’re not!

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to something @notatardis threw out on tumble as an idea.


End file.
